gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition of Ordered Governments
The Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) was a supranational global alliance on the planet Sera. Headquartered in the Tyran capital of Ephyra, the COG comprised almost every nation on the planet prior to Emergence Day. The COG originated as a socialist political faction theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar Embry and the Allfathers.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 75 Prior to the Gold Rush, the COG was a relatively minor political movement, eventually grew into a larger, yet still minor faction. The discovery of the Lightmass Process and subsequent commencement of the Pendulum Wars resulted in the COG becoming a global superpower.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty The victory of the COG over the Union of Independent Republics in the Pendulum Wars gave it near-complete domination over the entire planet, comprising of almost every nation on the planet. However, the outbreak of the Locust War forced them to retreat to the Jacinto Plateau and use its Hammer of Dawn technology to scorch the remainder of Sera. The devastation of the planet left the COG on Jacinto Plateau as the sole force capable of combating the Locust Horde. Over fifteen years, COG forces gradually retreated from the Locust, leaving Jacinto City as the sole remaining bastion of the COG. After sinking Jacinto in a desperate attempt to eliminate the Locust, the COG relocated to Vectes Island. The Lambent Pandemic forced the remaining COG forces to abandon Vectes and separate into various settlements, resulting in the dissolution of the nearly century-old alliance.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 388 History Alexiy Desipich's political theory Years before the Pendulum Wars, Alexiy Desipich created a new political concept of the COG, which resembled Socialism with its core values of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility.http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/747/747891/img_2896871.html Nassar Embry and the Allfathers After the Lightmass Process was perfected and Imulsion was turned into a valuable fuel that few nations had vast reserves of, the global economy collapsed and a fuel crisis emerged. The Allfather Prime - Nassar Embry - and his fellow Allfathers who were heads of states that held Imulsion reserves united under the Octus Canon and formed the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They wrote and ratified the Octus Canon, and established it as the founding document of the COG.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 254Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars on Sera, the COG was responsible for peacekeeping and helping those in need, gaining strength and popularity rapidly, eventually becoming the chief political faction. While the war raged on, the political party issued many decrees and acts that gained them credit as well as widespread fame. Their fame however was brief, as shortly after the devastating 79-year conflict came to an end, the COG was faced with a new crisis: The Locust Horde and more specifically, the Locust War. During the Pendulum Wars, the COG built a series of hidden bunkers including Cherrit.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 67 Locust War When the Locust Horde attacked on Emergence Day, the COG struggled to take quick action against their new enemy. The Locusts' surprise assault caught the COG off guard. They rallied to war only too late, with the Locust already dominating the majority of Sera's urban, military, and industrial centers. Given the Locust habit of looting captured cities and fallen enemies and using their stolen assets in their war against the Humans, the COG leaders (notably Chairman Prescott) saw only one solution: a combination of a scorched-earth strategy using the Hammer of Dawn array to deny the Locust total victory, and a declaration of martial law through the Fortification Act to organize and rebuild what was left of humanity. Enactment of the Fortification Act After the E-Day attack, the Council of Sovereigns passed the Fortification Act, which was highly popular (in COG controlled areas) but limited personal freedoms, levied all able bodied men into the military, and Rationed all food supplies. It also had the COG Department of Conscription handle all former Stranded, and turned them into conscripts. Women that couldn't give birth were placed in either non-combat positions such as pilots, medics or Control operators, or took part in "war work" by working in factories and hospitals. The majority of the women who could give birth entered "breeding farms" and received extra rations for doing their part in repopulating the human race.Gears of War: Hollow Hammer of Dawn Counterattack Then, the human leaders ordered the evacuation of all survivors to the Jacinto Plateau, a safe-haven from the Locust who could not penetrate it as easily from below due to a base of thick, solid granite. Those unable to escape were issued the following message: The orbital laser weapons known as the Hammer of Dawn were fired all over Sera, burning away all Locust occupied areas—and the unfortunate civilians who were unable to evacuate in the three days they were given to reach Jacinto. Humans stalled the E-Day invasion, but at a terrible cost. Nearly 90% of Sera's surface was left a barren wasteland while the Locust, secure in their subterranean cavern homes, survived. The war would continue for over 15 long and bloody years.Gears of War TrailerGears of War 2 intro The actions of the COG on E-Day would forever brand them Fascists in the eyes of the Stranded.Gears of War Lightmass Offensive and Operation: Hollow Storm Having completed the Lightmass Bomb, the COG decided to launch the Lightmass Offensive in an attempt to use the bomb to destroy the Hollow (the Locusts home) and the Locust themselves. Heading this effort was Alpha Squad and Delta-One. After Alpha was wiped out trying to use a Sonic Resonator to map the Locust tunnels, Delta Squad, led by Marcus Fenix and incorporating the two remaining members of Alpha, took over the mission, heading to the Lethia Imulsion Facility and then into the Hollow to deploy the resonator. While they were successful, it was discovered that the resonator failed to map more than a small portion of the Hollow, but data on a geobot was discovered revealing that Adam Fenix's lab at the East Barricade Academy held the necessary data. Delta assaulted the Fenix Estate at East Barricade and recovered the data. Taking it to the Tyro Pillar, the train with the bomb, they battled through the Locust who had taken control of the train and retook it, killing General RAAM, the Locust military leader. Marcus Fenix successfully deployed the Lightmass Bomb which destroyed the Outer Hollow and wiped out the Kryll, but failed to wipe out the Locust. While the Locust were believed destroyed, they proved that they were not by attacking the North Gate Agricultural Depot, forcing an evacuation and launching traps. This was initially believed to be done by desperate Locust stragglers, but the Locust returned in full force by using the awakened Riftworm (awakened by the Lightmass Bomb) to sink the cities of Tollen and Montevado. The Locust then begin the Siege of Jacinto, attacking the last remaining COG held city on the planet. Seeing no other option and knowing that they soon won't have anything to defend, the COG decides to launch an all-out attack on the Hollow, Operation: Hollow Storm. The COG starts by retaking the city of Landown and using it as a staging area to launch Grindlifts into the Hollow. Despite severe losses, the assault succeeded and COG troops invade the Hollow. During the attack, the Locust High Priest Skorge uses the Riftworm to sink Ilima, leading to the Battle of Ilima in which the city is evacuated of any remaining survivors and Delta Squad kills the Riftworm. After learning a way into the Locust capital of Nexus through Mount Kadar from the New Hope Research Facility and Delta launching a beacon inside the city, the COG begins the Siege of Nexus, trying to reach and kill the Locust Queen Myrrah. Myrrah escaped and a new plan was developed to sink Jacinto to flood the Hollow and hopefully drown the Locust. During their escape from the Hollow on Reavers, Delta kills Skorge. After Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago clear a cavern for King Ravens, an attempt is made to sink Jacinto with a Lightmass Bomb, but the Brumak the two were using mutates into a Lambent Brumak and destroys the King Raven carrying the bomb. However, Marcus Fenix manages to use the Hammer of Dawn to detonate the Lambent Brumak, which sinks Jacinto and floods the Hollow. The plan works and most of the Locust Horde drowns, though some survive and become either the Savage Locust or the Queen's Guard. Afterwards, the COG moves to the city of Port Farrall, but faced attacks from Locust survivors and harsh weather. Eventually Port Farrall was deemed too inhospitable and the COG moves to the island of Vectes which was on the other side of an abyssal trench and thus protected from the Locust and turned out to have a town of a few thousand COG citizens. Move to Vectes For the first time in a long time there was hope for the future of the COG. They sacrificed Jacinto to destroy the Locust and mostly succeeded. There seem to only be mostly disorganized stragglers left. After abandoning Jacinto the COG made an attempt to survive in a ruined but not obliterated city on the mainland and failed. Abandoning that plan, the COG moved to Vectes Naval Base on an island safe from Locust incursion due to a deep sea floor trench. There the remnants of humanity were able to rebuild in peace from the Locust with the only threats being Stranded groups in the nearby islands. With the addition of 4,000 more people from the Republic of Gorasnaya - a former UIR nation which joined the COG as part of a deal to join the survivors on Vectes - there was even more hope. While living on the island, they discovered former "Indies", the COG's enemies during the Pendulum Wars. Luckily, these men were only interested in joining the COG, and were allowed to move in, but with some trepidation. The COG's current plan is to rebuild on Vectes and one day reclaim the abandoned mainland from what's left of the Locust. Dissolution 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto, the Lambent invaded the surface and the COG began to fall into disarray. Chairman Prescott resigned and abandoned his people and the COG was run by Colonel Victor Hoffman, Captain Quentin Michaelson and Commander Miran Trescu. Attacks on Vectes by the Lambent forced the COG to start looking for other relocation sites, but due to Lambent attacks on the mainland, not even Port Farrall was viable. While there were spots such as Anvil Gate where no Locust or Lambent were, there was not one area big enough to move the COG to and it was forced to disband in order to form smaller communities. The communities would keep in touch with one another and aid each other, but there was no way to maintain a central government anymore. The survivors spread out to various locations including Anvil Gate, led by Hoffman and made up mostly of the citizens of Pelruan and ships at sea led by the CNV Sovereign and Captain Michaelson. Trescu and the Gorasni went their own way to return to Branascu and try to make a living there. The remnants of the COG continued to battle the Locust and the Lambent. The island of Azura, the last-remaining COG outpost where the COG's elite and best scientists had been evacuated to, including Adam Fenix, was eventually captured by the Locust and everyone but Adam Fenix killed. Prescott, who had traveled to the island when he abandoned the COG, escaped and headed to the Sovereign with a message from Adam Fenix to his son Marcus about a weapon on the island that could kill the Lambent and the Locust. Prescott died after delivering the message and a decryption disk for A2897 and after learning of the island's location and defenses, the remnants of the COG and the Gorasni attacked the island led by Delta-One and retook it, using the weapon to finally destroy the Locust and the Lambent as well as all Imulsion. Standards and Symbols Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 51 The Coalition's symbol is a Gear, supposedly to reference its acronym; COG (A cog is a type of gear). The symbol represents the machine and the mutual support that gears need in order for the machine to work and go forward, like Serans in their struggle to survive. Another symbol was the eagle sitting on a Gear. The COG flag is colored blue, with a cog at the center with a three-striped wing at both sides of the cog. Government Structure and Type of Government Government Structure The COG was headed by the Chairman who is elected by the Council of Sovereigns who govern from the House of Sovereigns in Ephyra city. The position of Deputy Chairman was second in command of the COG next to the Chairman. During the Pendulum Wars Chairman Tomas Dalyell had the legal rights to fight the Union of Independent Republics but did not have the powers of Chairman Richard Prescott during the Locust War who used the Fortification Act to limit civil liberties and personal freedoms. One of the most notable branches of the Locust War-era government is the COG Department of Conscription which handled the conscription of former Stranded.Last DayGears of War 2 The COG also had a civil protection service. The COG Defense Department was in charge and in authorization of overall defense purposes of the COG, managed the national security issues the COG had, and had overall control over the Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces. The Department of Health ran the New Hope Research Facility before it shutdown.Gears of War 2 collectible There many smaller agencies that were smaller than the Departments of the COG, but some of these agencies had huge, pivotal roles in the COG and its society and military. One agency was the Defense Select Committee, which had the responsibility of drafting legislations pertaining to defense related issues. They also had the responsibility and authorization over drafting any new weapon, vehicle and/or tool that would be used by the COG Armed Forces.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 228 The Defense Research Agency was a government-owned agency that designed and developed new equipment and technology the COG military could use.Gears of War: The Slab pg 380 The Intelligence Agency had the role of gathering intel for the COG, analyzing it, and making official reports on it to COG officials.Gears of War: The Slab pg 400 After E-Day, the COG still was able to manage the day-to-day bureaucracy with Mayor Gerard Leland and Governor S.D. Garrand, showing some forms of bureaucracy in the Post E-Day Coalition. Executive Branch The COG was led by a Chairman, who was elected by the Council of Sovereigns. The Chairman was the highest executive figure in the global alliances of the Coalition. The Chairman of the COG had authority over all the armed forces of members’ states. The second in command, and the second highest executive figure, was the Deputy Chairman.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant There was also a Cabinet, where individual Departments were created to support specific areas of the COG. Of these Departments, the head of each of these Departments were a part of the Cabinet; and the Chairman was a part of the Cabinet. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch of the COG Government was the Council of Sovereigns, who were housed in the House of Sovereigns. The Council of Sovereigns of the Legislative Branch had the job of overseeing all day to day affairs of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. The Council of Sovereigns had the notable power of electing a candidate for the position of Chairman.Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2 Judicial Branch In Tyrus, Jocelin Baird was a Tyran magistrate and in Kashkur, the Aldermans had legal rights to impose punishment based upon the breaking of legal laws.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 111Gears of War: Anvil Gate 240 The COG Army had its own judicial laws that can be executed in the field, including the execution of Geril Atar for stealing food to feed his starving family, in reference to the Military Emergency Measures Act, and the sentencing of Marcus Fenix to forty year prison term in the Slab for disobeying military orders and abandoning his fellow Gears and post.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 411Gears of War After E-Day, Sera was placed under martial law with the Fortification Act, a constitutional law limiting citizens’ rights and civil liberties. The Military Emergency Measures Act, was COG law that allowed Gears officers to imposed martial law on cities during the Pendulum Wars. Laws and Documents *Austere Canon: The Austere Canon was Alexiy Desipich's founding document for his political and social concepts. The eight guiding principles were as follows: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith and Humility. *Octus Canon: The Octus Canon was the founding document for the Coalition of Ordered Governments, which established the COG as a supranational union, with a socialist society. The Octus Canon established the guiding principles and rules for the citizens of the COG. It was written, signed and ratified by the Allfathers. *Fortification Act: The Fortification Act was a law that was first written, ratified and established during the Locust War, with principles that were conceived specifically for the circumstances that came with the Locust War. The Fortification Act transformed the Jacinto Plateau into an unassailable fortress, sealing off areas within the plateau from the Locust, and established martial law throughout all COG controlled areas. However, the Fortification Act also limited the basic rights of citizens, rationed food supplies, gave the COG Department of Conscription the right to recruit all able-bodied men into the military, and forced women to live with the sole purpose of giving birth.Last DayGears of War 2 collectible *Military Emergency Measures Act: The Military Emergency Measures Act was part of the COG Armed Forces military law, being a form of judicial law in the military code. The penalty for breaking the Military Emergency Measures Act was death by execution. An example of breaking the Military Emergency Measures Act was when Geril Atar stole COG military rations from Anvil Gate during the siege that took place there. The result of Geril Atar stealing COG military rations was death, in which Victor Hoffman, a lieutenant at the time, personally executed Atar. Type of Government Since the Coalition of Ordered Governments was based upon the concept of Socialism and eight guiding principals theorized by Alexiy Desipich, the Austere Canon, the COG was established as a Socialist authoritarian regime by Nassar Embry and the Allfathers.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 75 Besides being an authoritarian regime, the COG was also a supranational entity, comprising of many nations across Sera. The COG was founded and established upon the Octus Canon, which was similar to a constitution. For the majority of its existence, the Coalition of Ordered Governments has had a partial fascist society, with values being placed on unification of the people, society revolving around the military, and in this case, the army, as well as using mass propaganda to motivate the people. Other values include the idea of fraudulent elections, in which elections were not always so fair, sometimes a complete sham, and fascist governments may use their judiciaries to manipulate or control elections.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electoral_fraud The Council of Sovereigns had the deliberate power to elect a candidate for the position of Chairman.Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2 pg 34 After Emergence Day happened and the Locust War began, the Locust Horde was threatening to breach the Jacinto Plateau and overrun it. Chairman Richard Prescott was forced to meet with his cabinet and make a final decision. They came to an agreement, and the COG would deploy the Hammer of Dawn and other chemical weapons to scorch all Locust infested areas, but they would give the people of Sera three days to get to the Jacinto Plateau before they deployed the weapons of mass destruction. At the same time, the COG also reinstated the Fortification Act.Inside the Mind of Marcus Fenix: Jacinto The Fortification Act placed all of COG-controlled areas under martial law, in which no one was exempt. The Fortification Act limited the freedom of citizens, rationed food supplies, gave the Department of Conscription legal rights to conscript all able-bodied men into the armed forces, and forced women to live with the sole purpose of giving birth. Education All of the pre-Emergence Day schools in the COG were government controlled,RAAM's Shadow: Hide and Seek and heavily taught the history of Alexiy Desipich and his political ideology, Nassar Embry and the Allfathers and the founding of the COG, the values and ideals of Socialism, and the core principals of the Octus Canon. The schools in the COG taught basic education and the concepts of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith and Humility, especially the concepts of unity and order for both people and nations, which the COG was founded upon. All students had to wear uniforms to remind them they are all the same, and that everyone and everything is united as one. After E-Day the only purpose of schools was to keep kids from turning into random gangs on the streets of Jacinto. List of known COG Schools: *Bonbourg University (After the Pendulum Wars) *Olafson Intermediate School *LaCroix University *Contemporary Combat Center *Onyx Guard Academy *Oracle Academy Society and Culture COG society revolved around the army and was bred into the social fabric.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 173 {C The COG had a very diverse culture, from the tribal South Islanders (along with the Northerner immigrants) to the very militarized Tyran people that idolized the Armed forces. The Kashkuri people's pride and joy was their Silver Era architecture. COG citizens and mostly Tyrans did not normally protest government actions regardless of the actions.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 193 Students in East Barricade Academy were more vocal about protesting the Pendulum Wars, which was in fact fought over Imulsion rights and not democracy,Gears of War 1 antiwar postersGears of War: Unsaid and some students accused Gears of being "baby killers" for taking part in the war during a Career day event at the campus.Gears of War: Aspho Fields The Day of the Fallen holiday was celebrated for the fallen soldiers of the COG.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 318 Human Rights Record Pendulum Wars Learan Prison The Learan prison camp was one of the many POW camps run by the COG during the Pendulum Wars. Several Gorasni soldiers were held there during the war were tortured by the Gear soldiers’ stationed there. One Gorasni had his arm forced down onto a hot-plate that scared his arm badly, while another Gorasni had his hands cut off. Many of the Gorasni there starved to death, and Gears took pictures of the atrocities there that fell into the hands of some of the surviving Gorasni. Half a Gorasni regiment starved to death at Learan POW camp.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 172Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Two Bombing of Sikorla During the Pendulum Wars, the COG bombed Sikorla. The Gorasni viewed that action as a war crime. New Hope Chairman Monroe approved the opening of the New Hope Research Facility and later its shutdown after the media began to question the reason for the remote facility. In New Hope a 15 year old Ruth along with other children where experimented on and the Sires where created. Chairman Monroe ordered the shutdown and the "children" to be sent too Mount Kadar by foot.Gears of War 2 Act 3: Gathering Storm: Origins After the shutdown, New Hope was classified and documents pertaining to its existence were only declassified during Operation: Hollow Storm. Only Chairman Richard Prescott knew of the New Hope and kept his Chief of the COG Defense Staff, Victor Hoffman in the dark. Dom Santiago theorized that New Hope was a POW camp or internment camp.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Origins Ordered execution of civilians at Aspho Fields Two years before E-Day, The COG Intelligence Agency discovery that the UIR had won the race for Orbital weapons while the COG satellites were still only computer simulations. Chairman Tomas Dalyell and his military advisors including then Major Victor Hoffman and Adam Fenix debated a possible raid and seizure of the Hammer of Dawn technology. Adam Fenix recommended that the civilian scientists should be executed to stop the UIR from rebuilding their lost technology, while Hoffman could not stomach the idea of killing innocent people. Adam Fenix replied that these civilians could lead to the deaths of millions of COG citizens.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Hammer of Dawn Over one year after E-Day, the COG was forced to use the Hammer of Dawn to denied the Locust Horde from using the COG own war assets against them. The Hammer of Dawn, vaporizer 90% of the Seran surface killing millions of COG and Gorasni citizens. Both the newly created Stranded and the remnant of the Gorasni people viewed this mass murder. Locust War Birthing Farms After the E-Day attacks and the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, the human population dropped to near extinction, forcing Chairman Richard Prescott to begin a Birthing Creche program. Having all fertile women placed in the "farms", so they could breed with superior Gears and theoretically give birth to genetically superior soldiers. Young girls under the age of ten were placed in the farms and treated as prize breeding animals, and the women with the healthiest children received the best treatment. At the age of ten the girls were given hormones to begin the process of ovulation and prepare them for giving birth. Most of the woman and girls were artificially impregnated, but some of the girls where impregnated the "old ways" by Gears, to help with their morale, and in the hope the girls would give birth too genetically superior soldiers. One of the most notorious farms was the one at Jilane. Women who could not give birth were declared "Barren" and sent to the frontlines to fight as Gears or as a support soldier, such as working in the Coalition High Command, or the Combat Information Center. Rough Questionings of Civilians Jacinto Sentinel Newspaper reported that the COG denied the rough questioning of civilians by COG soldiers.Gears of War 2 Collectable Stranded Insurgency Execution of Stranded After the sinking of Jacinto, the COG discovered the remnant of the UIR nation of Gorasnaya. The two former enemy states joined under the banner of the COG, and moved together to the island of Vectes. During this time the Stranded Insurgency claimed many COG and Gorasni lives, leading Miran Trescu of the Gorasni navy and now high member of the COG to captured three Stranded, and execute one of them in hopes of finding where the Stranded get their supplies and reinforcements. Economy Since the energy crisis created from the Lightmass Process and rampant speculation. The Allfathers who were head of states of nations with Imulsion reserves united giving them a monopoly on Imulsion. After the Pendulum Wars started, Imulsion was being fought for to keep power on in the COG. The COG utilized a coin and paper currency system backed up by Gold. The basic unit of currency in the COG was called the Dollar.Gears of War 3 The money supply of the COG was managed by The Coalition Reserve. Armed Forces List of Branches: *Coalition of Ordered Governments Army *Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corpshttp://gearsofwar.xbox.com/en-US/brotherstotheendGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 107 *Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy *Coalition of Ordered Governments Engineering Corps Pre-Pendulum Wars The Gear soldier predated the Pendulum Wars. Pendulum Wars Before the E-Day attack, the COG had numerous soldiers: ranging from elite commandos capable of operating both on the frontline and behind-enemy-lines, to standard Gears who fought on the front lines. The Coalition possessed vast land armies, a small but capable navy, and a skilled air corps. During the Pendulum Wars, both men and women served side by side in the 79 year conflict. Every Gear had the necessary weapons, armor, equipment and rations to support him or her on the field. Ground vehicles used by the COG Army such as the Centaur, Armadillo, Packhorse, the COG Tank and the COG APC were each used for a variety of roles, but all were used for general combat against UIR military forces. Both the COG Army and the COG Air Corps possessed various air vehicles, such as the King Raven, Corva and the Tern. The King Raven was a multi-purpose, fixed-rotary helicopter, become the workhorse helicopter for the COG Armed Forces after mass production began and it was deployed onto the battlefield. As for the COG Navy, the Navy possessed various vessels including the covert-ops Seabass Model, the Raven's Nest Class Class One Heavy Battle Aircraft Carrier, and the COG Battleship. The Coalition numbers were boosted by volunteers, the Pesang people, and troops from vassal nations. At first, the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army was the main center point for the Coalition of Ordered Governments' armed forces, as well as COG society and the COG's authoritarian regime, with the Navy and Air Corps being deprived of military funding and attention from the COG Defense Select Committee and the COG Defense Department. This had been the case until Major Victor Hoffman and his Commandos stormed the Aspho Point Research Facility during Operation: Leveler. After the E-Day assault, the Coalition was forced to deny their enemy the advantage, and scorch the planet with the orbiting Hammer of Dawn satellites, destroying all major population and military centers. After the retreat to Jacinto Plateau and leaving millions to die and large amounts of military hardware behind, the COG's engineering corps were forced to get creative with little "kit" they had left. Locust War By the 14th year of the Locust War the Coalition only had a few brigades of troops, the population of a medium sized city, and an undernourished engineering corps.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 73Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 128-129 With Stranded conscripts from Operation Lifeboat unable to boost the shrinking COG army force, High Command was forced to pardon hundreds of thousands of prisoners, levy the sick, young and the old into the Armed forces, and order all women to repopulate the rapidly decreasing population.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty pg 8 The COG Department of Conscription was created to deal with former Stranded. Due to increased rations, Gears were loathed by part of the human population for being fed more, while, for the most part, humanity was starving. After the sinking of Jacinto, and after the move to the islands, the former inhabitants of the islands disliked the COG Gears because of their violent tendencies, and because they believed that the COG would just cause them more trouble with the Stranded, and survival in general. Before Operation: Hollow Storm, the COG gathered as many soldiers as possible to attack the Locust stronghold and finally destroy them in an all-out attack as the COG would not be able to hold out much longer. The attack was a success, but Jacinto was sacrificed to flood the Hollow, which succeeded in drowning most of the Locust Horde. Remnant During the Lambent invasion After the sinking of Jacinto, a new threat began to emerge: the rapidly-evolving Lambent. The armed forces defended the COG as best as they could, but eventually the COG was forced to disband after Chairman Prescott abandoned it and Lambent attacks on Vectes began to overwhelm the defenses set up against them. The remaining COG forces were assigned to protect the scattered new settlements with a reaction force led by Delta-One operating out of the CNV Sovereign going to settlements under attack to defend them. Also, Colonel Victor Hoffman, led much of the remaining forces to Anvil Gate to settle there and defend it. Eventually, the Sovereign was destroyed by a Lambent attack soon after Prescott returned and before dying, he revealed that the island of Azura, a secret COG outpost where the COG's elite and best scientists had been hidden away (including the believed-dead Adam Fenix) had been captured by the Locust. After making their way to Anvil Gate and defending it from a Locust and Lambent attack, Delta made their way to Azura, gathering much of the remnants of the COG's armed forces and the Gorasni and launched an attack on the island. The combined COG and Gorasni force managed to retake the island and Adam Fenix and Delta Squad finally destroyed the Locust and the Lambent with Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Members States *Tyrus (founding member) *Dushin *Kashkur *Ingarez *Sarfuth *South Islands **New Fortitude Territory **Galangi Protectorate *Pelles (joined the COG after the Pendulum Wars)Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant *Ostri Republic (joined the COG after the Pendulum Wars) *Gorasnaya (joined the COG after the sinking of Jacinto) Notes *It is unknown what kind of civilian Judicial system the COG had, but some information on Military law is explained including the sentencing of Marcus Fenix to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison and execution of Geril Atar under the Military Emergency Measures Act. References Category:COG Category:Government